<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Note | Raphael / Reader by GluttonyBiscuits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353170">Every Note | Raphael / Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/pseuds/GluttonyBiscuits'>GluttonyBiscuits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB reader - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Meet-Cute, Other, Raphael being Raphael, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/pseuds/GluttonyBiscuits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~The title has nothing to do with the actual story, Mystery Skulls is just living rent-free inside my head atm~</p>
<p>This is a very self-indulgent fic of the reader meeting the guys for the first time and fucking Raphael. That's basically it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor Apritello, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader, like extremely minor - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Note | Raphael / Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in New York City, New York had its advantages and disadvantages.</p>
<p>Most of them being disadvantages. Like the time you crossed an alleyway on your way home from work and almost got successfully jumped by the infamous Purple Dragons.</p>
<p>Or the time you bought a hot dog and dropped it down the sewer immediately after. You never got a refund.</p>
<p><em>Or</em> the time you accidentally bumped into a thousand pedestrians after tripping over your own damn feet while crossing the road.</p>
<p>Okay, those last two could've been done anywhere, but your point still stands. New York sucks sometimes.</p>
<p>Well, not all the time. That memory with the Purple Dragons was something you thought about a lot. And not because those thugs were the main part, hell nah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>{~~~~~ Two Weeks Prior ~~~~~}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Living in the state of New York all your life made you immune to all of the shit that went down in your area. You were born and raised in New York City, but traveled to Ithaca in pursuit of a Doctorate degree in Veterinary medicine. Now that you successfully, but slowly, got your degree and moved back to your home town, you ran a successful entrepreneurship in the form of a vet clinic for exotic species such as snakes, turtles, bearded dragons, salamanders, and small animals including rabbits and guinea pigs. You were one of three vet clinics that specialized in those specific species, so you brought in a lot of customers and patients that needed you.</p>
<p>You loved animals, and working with them has been an absolute dream. Of course being a main doctor, you had to see some very gruesome things in the operation room. Thankfully you didn't have a sensitive stomach, but you did have a sensitive and empathetic heart, and you needed breaks once in a while. Seeing those animals in such horrid conditions almost made you quit plenty of times, but you pushed through because you wanted to help those that needed it most.</p>
<p>Anyway, you got your degree and moved back to NYC. Now, you were walking home from a successful work day at the clinic, ready to cuddle up with a nice book under a soft lamp light. A sleek brown messenger bag kept your files and current patients' documents with you at all times to transfer them to and from the clinic and your home. It was easier to make phone calls, schedule appointments, and read through signed contracts that way. You liked being organized, but not overly so. One look at your home office told that clearly.</p>
<p>One other thing about you; you spaced out quite a bit at the most inopportune times. Like right now, walking through the streets of New York at night, with nothing to fend yourself off with other than your fists.</p>
<p>You did take Judo for three years and got your yellow belt when you were thirteen, but you had to move houses after that and you lost motivation to keep going. Maybe you should look up some dojos that allow training and classes. You certainly had the money to pay for it, not that you were bragging…</p>
<p>And oh shit, what did you say about daydreaming? While you were vulnerable crossing an alleyway, some Purple Dragons decided to jump out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Clutching your messenger bag protectively, you cursed yourself for not buying a can of pepper spray when you had the chance. Every person needed one in New York specifically for those situations.</p>
<p>You knew they cared about your bag, and that's what scared you. It had all your important files and documents neatly organized. You cared about your work, and if someone ruined it, you would never forgive yourself for letting it happen.</p>
<p>"Alright girly, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," the leader, Fong, sneered. His ruffians, Tsoi and Sid, crossed their arms in a way to intimidate. You were having none of it.</p>
<p>"Don't call me that." You exhaled angrily.</p>
<p>He just laughed. "Or what are you gonna do? Cry about it, girly?" A butterfly knife was pulled out of his jeans' back pocket, making you gulp reflexively. That made him grin.</p>
<p>"Hey!" A voice cried from above. You looked up to see four sets of glowing eyes hanging from the nearby fire escapes. From afar they merely looked like lights from how still the figures were.</p>
<p>"Ohh shit…" Tsoi murmured from behind Fong. Both Sid and Tsoi looked at each other before slowly backing away. They didn't notice two of the figures have moved to stand right behind them, startling them. Fong was the only one not to notice the shadows before it was too late, having been punched right into the wall.</p>
<p>That was when the fight began. You realized after a few seconds that you were trapped in the alleyway with the seven figures battling each other at the entrance, having nowhere to step around them without getting caught in the mix. You gulped again before looking around the alley for somewhere to hide whilst the fight was commencing. However, that wouldn't be necessary.</p>
<p>"Hey, lady, are you alright?" You whipped around, ready to give them a piece of your mind about calling you that, but your voice dropped away once you saw them.</p>
<p>Bipedal, weapons wielding, mask wearing, turtles. Mutant turtles, if your brain was correct. Mutants have been running around causing trouble around the streets after the invasion of the Kraang. You were still in Ithaca during it all, but you still kept up with the news. Needless to say, you were a little bit surprised to see four mutants at once. Animals too; exotic animals that were in your field of study. You couldn't help but chuckle at that. Why was that funny?</p>
<p>"Uhh, lady?"</p>
<p>Oh, you forgot you weren't alone. Making sure your messenger bag was safe with all of the papers intact, you dusted yourself off of invisible particles and smiled shyly. You weren't exactly the best at crowds above three people.</p>
<p>"Sorry! I was just laughing because you're mutant turtles, and turtles are one of the many species of animals I study and help aid in my clinic." You held a hand out to shake, which you then noticed they were all colour coded by their masks. The one who took your hand to shake was wearing blue. "I'm _____."</p>
<p>The one in orange next spoke. "Wait, you're not scared of us? Ow!" The one in red jabbed the other with their padded elbow.</p>
<p>You smiled more genuinely, as to hope to diffuse the slight tension in the air. "Well, I wasn't exactly there, but I heard about the Kraang Invasion while I was still in college. Plus, and excuse my language, I see a lot of weird shit during my time as a main veterinarian, so nothing really scares or disturbs me anymore."</p>
<p>"I highly doubt that," the one in red grumbled while they folded their arms. Your smile slightly faltered at the comment.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm glad we found someone who is willing to hear us speak, let alone have a conversation with us. Hope you have a good night, ma'am." The one in blue bowed slightly before jumping up the fire escape, their comrades following soon after. You called out to them one last time before you were sure they left.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much for saving me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>{~~~~~ Present Day ~~~~~}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You haven't seen those figures wandering around the streets at all. There has been a law that recently passed stating that mutants now had human rights and could be in public, so long as they didn't cause any safety hazards. At least America did something right, you mused to yourself.</p>
<p>You had just gotten off work taking care of a very stubborn rabbit who didn't want to take her weekly medication. It was safe to say that you were a little winded after it was done and over with, but you were happy for her nonetheless. She was still healthy and binkying around, according to her human father.</p>
<p>It always felt good to finish up a successful checkup.</p>
<p>In between the events of the Purple Dragons and present day, you finally decided to purchase a full can of pepper spray and it resides in your messenger bag at all times. You never knew the next time you'd get jumped and those turtles weren't there to help you.</p>
<p>Closing up the clinic and walking home weren't your favorite parts of the job, but you made do. The money was good, and your workers did an excellent job at keeping the place safe while you were away during some harsh times.</p>
<p>While walking your usual path toward home, you smelled something familiar. Looking around, you found a lone pizza box from Antonio's just laying in the middle of the street. From the smell, there was at least one slice in it. You weren't exactly a germaphobe, but you knew that eating pizza from a box sitting out in the open wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do.</p>
<p>You did it anyway. Free food, right?</p>
<p>Walking slowly as if you were in a dramatic film, you carefully opened the box to see the pizza hadn't even been touched yet. Must've been an order gone missing, you thought to yourself. Shrugging, you reached in to grab a slice.</p>
<p>Right when your index finger touched the crust of one of the slices, four figures surrounded you with weapons out. It seemed they were guarding the pizza?</p>
<p>You jumped at least a foot in the air from surprise.</p>
<p>"Oh jesus christ you scared me!" After the shock wore off, you took a closer look and realized they were the same mutant turtles who saved you from the Purple Dragon mug.</p>
<p>"Aww, I thought you were someone else," the one in orange whined in despair. They earned glares from the turtle's comrades, immediately shutting them up. You raised a brow.</p>
<p>"Uhh, who were you waiting for exactly? I mean," you gestured toward the pizza box in the middle, "not a lot of people would fall for this trap."</p>
<p>"Heh," the one in red snickered. "You did."</p>
<p>Your face hardened when all of the turtles started snickering around you. Then you got an idea.</p>
<p>Being as slow as possible, you tried grabbing the pizza slice for the second time. Emphasis on "tried".</p>
<p>"What do you think you're doing? That's our bait!" The one in blue yelled, making you involuntarily flinch. You had a terrible case of ligyrophobia, or loud noises, so someone yelling makes you panic inside. Your therapist always said it was part of anxiety, but you had a strong feeling it wasn't.</p>
<p>Anyway, the blue clad turtle noticed your flinch by the way their eyes widened slightly.</p>
<p>You put your hands up in surrender, smile cheeky. "Okay, okay, you win! Wasn't that hungry anyway." Right when you said that, your stomach reacted to the smell of the pizza and growled hungrily. You laughed nervously.</p>
<p>"Come on guys, this bait clearly isn't going to work." The one in purple spoke. They seemed to be typing in something on a tablet of sorts. "Why would a psychopathic human eat a slice of pizza off the ground? We clearly know Stockman by now."</p>
<p>A murmur of agreement was spread across the four figures, leaving you out of the loop. A long stretch of silence was held with you all just staring at the pizza box as if it would tell you the secrets of the universe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Soooo, can I eat it then if you're not gonna use it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time you spot the mutant turtles was again, at night.</p>
<p>You were wandering around the city just to get some fresh air when you spotted a set of glowing eyes from inside the sewer drain. It was merely by chance you would look that way, as you somehow felt a presence nearby. Staring at your form.</p>
<p>You felt drawn toward them and let your feet walk over. Since you knew they wouldn't attack you by now, you sort of felt safe with a mutant turtle around who knew how to use a weapon.</p>
<p>You didn't know which one was there, so you just stood there with your hands in your pockets and waited for them to speak. It didn't take long.</p>
<p>"What're you doin' out 'ere dis time o' night?" They spoke gruffly. You remembered who that accent belonged to. The one in red.</p>
<p>"I never got your name, by the way. You or your friends," you commented, ignoring their inquiries. They grunted in response, clearly not budging to say their name out loud.</p>
<p>"Listen girlie-"</p>
<p>"Don't call me by female pronouns, please," you interrupted while looking them dead in the eyes. Their eyes widened in return before narrowing again.</p>
<p>"'ll call ya whateva I please, dollface." You could hear the smirk set in their tone, and you rolled your eyes.</p>
<p>Silence soon took over, before the turtle cleared their throat awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Listen, ya don't gotta agree wit'is, but my brothas want'cha over. Says ya seem fun, I guess…"</p>
<p>It would seem fun to hang around with a bunch of talking turtle mutants for the night. Eh, why not. You nodded.</p>
<p>"Cool, cool. Eh, ya can climb down the manhole to tha' left of ya. 'll meet ya there." With that, the glowing eyes disappeared into the darkness, leaving you alone with your thoughts.</p>
<p>Welp, you were going to travel underground and meet up with a turtle who seems like they could care less about you.</p>
<p>Walking over to the manhole, you slowly lifted the cover and dragged it over to the side so you could jump in. Damn, that thing's heavy. Once on the ladder rungs, you safely pulled the manhole cover back into place and climbed down, where your feet met solid concrete.</p>
<p>Out of the shadows, the red clad turtle strutted into view. Seeing at least one of them brought a nice feeling inside your chest, but you held the smile down to not look creepy as hell.</p>
<p>"Follow me," they stiffly said. "It's a maze down 'ere if ya not careful."</p>
<p>Walking around the underground tunnels with a mutant turtle leading you was not originally on your bucket list, but you were glad it happened nonetheless. You heard plenty of stories where people got lost underneath the city and no one found them until they eventually found their way on the surface. Scary shit, if you say so yourself.</p>
<p>"It's Raphael," they grumbled out of nowhere. You blinked dumbly. Then you realized they were introducing themself.</p>
<p>"Huh."</p>
<p>More silence. Awkward silence.</p>
<p>"What're your pronouns?"</p>
<p>They stopped walking and looked at you with confusion clearly written on their face. "What?"</p>
<p>"You know, she/her, they/them, he/him, or no pronouns." You listed off with your fingers. They continued looking at you like you've grown a second head, then growled like you've done something wrong.</p>
<p>"He/him, if tha' wasn't obvious." He continued walking. You followed Raphael quietly after that.</p>
<p>Soon, you got to one part of the sewers where it didn't smell much like a sewer anymore. More like an empty lot area with mold growing everywhere and no building to occupy the space. That is, until you reached the old underground railway system and started smelling...food? Pizza, that was for sure. This must be where the turtles lived, you thought to yourself.</p>
<p>Once you reached the area, your brain immediately supplied you with the word, "lair". It looked every bit of it, but with a twist of home decor such as a couch, video game consoles, and old arcade systems you hadn't seen since you were a teenager. "Woah," you whispered. You heard light chuckling coming from Raphael, but you didn't care. You were blown away from how much the turtles have renovated this part of the sewers.</p>
<p>You saw the turtle in orange sitting in one of the bean bags facing an old television set. (You remembered Raphael saying brothers, so you hoped you were doing the right thing.) It looked like he was playing something on the original DS system, but the screen was too dark for you to see what. His tongue was sticking out, clearly in concentration, so you instinctively didn't want to bother him. Raphael had other ideas, however.</p>
<p>He stepped away from you to flick his brother on the head to grab his attention. "Ow! Bro?! The hell was that for- oh hey!" He smiled cheekily at you while rubbing his bald head.</p>
<p>"Heh, hey," you smiled back.</p>
<p>"I'm Michaelangelo, but my brothers and amigos call me Mikey!" He pointed at himself with such confidence, it was adorable.</p>
<p>"Hey, Mikey. I'm sure you remember me, so I'll spare you introductions." You sheepishly smiled back. Looking at Raphael, but finding he was going somewhere else, you decided to hang with Mikey. You didn't feel comfortable following Raphael somewhere he didn't want you to, so you decided to play it safe and stay put. Besides, wouldn't the other two turtles be looking for you after Michaelangelo exclaimed that someone was in their lair? They would find you eventually.</p>
<p>You just had to be patient, like always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed waiting was the best option because out of the room Raphael entered, he himself exited along with the other turtles and a rat mutant. The rat looked old, but still young enough to kick ass, so you were kind of intimidated by them.</p>
<p>The rat came forward, bowing deeply toward you. "Welcome to our home, dear one. I suspect you have introduced yourself to my sons, yes?" They gave off a calm but authoritative aura that anyone could tell from a mile away. It was both calming and intimidating.</p>
<p>You decided to bow back, just like in Judo. Feet together, and hands at your side with your waist the only thing bending. "Hello, and yes I have. But I haven't introduced myself to you though. I'm _____, very glad to have met you." You looked up to see everyone looking at you with different expressions. The ones notable were the rat's small endearing smile toward you, and the turtle in the blue mask seemingly surprised you knew how to bow correctly.</p>
<p>"My name is Hamato Yoshi, but my family and friends prefer the name I use now; Splinter." He bowed again before gesturing towards his sons. "Please be hospitable, my sons. We haven't had a friendly guest here in many years. I will now continue my meditation session." After that, the sounds of Splinter's steps faded away and a door gently closing could be heard.</p>
<p>A few beats of silence occurred before the lair was erupting with loud shouting and cheers. You held back on your instinctive flinch, knowing you weren't in any sort of danger.</p>
<p>"Oh my god that was so dope dudette! Who knew you could be so formidable!" Michaelangelo exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I have to ask though, how did you know how to bow correctly?" The turtle in blue inquired, confirming his expression before. You explained to them that you took Judo for about three years before quitting, but were interested in joining back. More cheers were exclaimed throughout the lair.</p>
<p>Soon after, introductions were made and you learned all of the turtles' names and nicknames.</p>
<p>"I could ask Master Splinter if it would be alright to train you," the one in purple, Donatello or Donnie, supplied with a pointer finger extended upward.</p>
<p>"Oh no, I don't think he would like teaching someone like me ninjutsu. It's such a complex art that I'll for sure frustrate him, heh," you declined gently. You didn't mean for your self-deprecation to show its face in that sentence, but whatever. Mikey patted your back consolingly, as if to ease the tension between your shoulders.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, dudette! It would be so much fun having a new sparring partner that wouldn't kick my ass in thirty seconds!" You both laughed, but then you had a mischievous glint in your eyes.</p>
<p>"I know ninjutsu and Judo are completely different, but I kinda wanna go head to head and see how my skills are right now!" Mikey had literal sparkles in his eyes and got out of his beanbag chair so quick he almost sat down again. Following Mikey to a different room covered in traditional Japanese dojo mats, you presume this was their sparring area.</p>
<p>"Alright, first rule; no nunchaku." You laughed at Mikey's mock pouty face. He hung up his nunchucks before running to the edge of the mat.</p>
<p>Stepping onto the mat with no shoes, you bowed to each other once, before bowing again when you two were a few feet away from each other. Then, the sparring began.</p>
<p>Grabbing onto Mikey's upper plastron was the only way to mimic grabbing onto a lapel. You both slid around each other for an opening in attack, before Mikey made the first move. You of course expected his attack, but not expecting his first move to be a Ko-Uchi-Gari. You easily recognize his footing was wrong and side swept his feet from under him. That didn't knock Mikey down, which confused you a little but didn't dwell on it too much.</p>
<p>You decided to try a different approach, and that led to you both circling each other once again. Grabbing his plastron once more, you decided to try a Tai-Otoshi on him, first sweeping his right foot from underneath, catching it, and then using his body weight to his disadvantage. Mikey came crashing down with an "oof".</p>
<p>You didn't know if Nae-Waza was a part of sparring in this case, but before Mikey could get up you decided to use Kesa-Gatame. It seemed he didn't know what to do and immediately panicked, struggling. That was the benefit of the scarf hold. Escaping was very difficult if you didn't know how to. Inevitably Mikey tapped out. The sound of three consecutive raps on the floor was all it took to release poor Mikey from his imprisonment.</p>
<p>You were both sweaty and panting when you held a hand for Mikey to take. When you were both on your feet, you didn't forget to bow one last time before running up to him and hugging the giant terrapin.</p>
<p>"That was awesome, dudette!"</p>
<p>"Heh, thanks! I guess I still remember a couple things." You scratched the nape of your neck in embarrassment after letting go.</p>
<p>"Wow." Looking behind you were the three other turtles looking at you like you were some sort of higher deity. Well, Leonardo, or Leo for short, and Donnie were. Raphael, or Raph, was looking anywhere but you two, his face even more grumpy.</p>
<p>"That was amazing! I mean, your form could still use a bit more work, but that last bit where you held Mikey on the floor? We never learned ground work, so that was impressive!" Leo stated with his hands clasped in front of his plastron.</p>
<p>"Yeah! The techniques being based off of momentum and fluidity is incredible! How you just swept Mikey's feet from under him and threw him onto the mat? Truly astounding!" Donnie added with enthusiasm.</p>
<p>Raphael just huffed. You were kind of hoping he would say something negative or otherwise. He hasn't said a single word ever since you got to the lair other than that light chuckle when you were checking out the place for the first time. You both were chatting just fine before. A little awkward, sure. But that was you and conversations all the time anyway.</p>
<p>You decided to ignore him for the time being. "Well, thanks, guys. I'm really starting to think maybe I should take up Judo classes again. It'll be a tight schedule for me, but I'll make it work." You grinned at all of them.</p>
<p>The sound of a door opening and closing was heard behind you and you turned around to see Master Splinter exiting what you presume to be his room.</p>
<p>"My child, it is late. I know it will be the weekend, but you may have errands to do, no?" He sounded concerned.</p>
<p>"Oh no, Master Splinter! I have tomorrow off. My workers have been taking too many breaks as it is and I wanna whip them back into shape for the time being," you said politely.</p>
<p>He stroked his long beard before humming. "Very well. You may stay here for as long as you wish. But do not neglect your life on the surface. Remember that life always has its ups and downs, but it will always take you where you need to go." Splinter was about to walk back into his room, before turning around. "Perhaps, it was fate for my family to have met you, my child." The door slid shut.</p>
<p>You decided to tell them now before things got out of hand. "Hey guys? I'm non-binary."</p>
<p>You didn't realize you were looking down until you brought your head up to look at their facial expressions. Donnie was the only one to look like he has some sort of clue as to what you were going on about. The rest of the terrapins seemed like they were clueless.</p>
<p>Donnie cleared his throat, taking over. "Non-binary meaning they prefer to have no gender or sex confined to their person. They are neither girl nor boy, feminine nor masculine. They are just them."</p>
<p>Wow, that was honestly the best explanation you could ever hope for out of a person. You said so that much to Donnie, which he started denying and saying that "it was nothing".</p>
<p>"Is dat why you asked me fer my pronouns earlier?" Raph finally spoke, which made you surprisingly happy. You nodded once to him in affirmation.</p>
<p>Leo was the next to speak up. "Well, I formally apologize for using female pronouns on you when we first met, _____. I didn't know back then, so thank you for enlightening me."</p>
<p>You honestly had no idea what to say? They were being so calm about this. You couldn't help but tear up, Mikey empathetically rubbing your shoulder in response. "Thank you guys. No one has ever accepted me for who I am like you guys."</p>
<p>"Ay _____, that's what friends are for! I'm also sorry for using 'dudette' on you. What do you wanna be called by me?" Mikey kept rubbing your shoulder soothingly. You hummed while thinking.</p>
<p>"As long as it isn't too restricting, I'm with whatever, Mike."</p>
<p>"Oooh, can I call you AngelCakes? That's such an awesome nickname!" Mikey suddenly jumped up from his spot and raised a three-fingered hand in a high three. You returned it with a giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>{~~~~~ One Year Later ~~~~~}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a long day at work, you always liked to spend the night with the guys in the lair. They even set up a spare bedroom if you wanted to rest up for a couple hours.</p>
<p>During the time you've known the turtles and Splinter, you've met both April and Casey. At first you thought April and Casey were dating, but then Donatello popped out of nowhere stating that he and April were a thing instead. That caught you a little off-guard, but you were happy for them nonetheless. They were honestly super cute.</p>
<p>It got you thinking, actually. You've had a crush on Raphael since the beginning of time, and you always wanted to act on it. However, interspecies relationships were still looked down upon, and you didn't want to put Raph into so much pressure.</p>
<p>During that one year of knowing him, you've gotten really close to the short tempered terrapin. You told him about your Ligyrophobia, and he told you about his Katsaridaphobia expecting you to laugh. You didn't, of course. It was rather endearing to see his tough guy act drop and be all scared and helpless around a tiny insect such as cockroaches.</p>
<p>He never promised to not yell around you because of his short fuse, but he didn't need to. As long as he tried to make sure to keep the volume as low as possible, you were alright with him.</p>
<p>Sparring was what also brought you two closer together. He explained that after the first time you and Mikey sparred, he admitted to being jealous that he wasn't the one fighting instead of his brother. So you opted to spar with him every week. To both keep you on your toes and to help with his "problem". It was honestly really fun fighting Raph. He had a very different fighting style than Mikey. Both of them go into battles head first, but it was the way they did it. Raph wasn't "reckless", he just didn't care what happened so long as the opponent was taken down. Whereas Mikey always goofed off cracking jokes, and making sure you were laughing while fighting him.</p>
<p>Anyway, you cared about Raphael, and it seemed he learned to care for you too.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>One day you just got off work and finished closing up shop, when all of a sudden the Purple Dragons sauntered up to you. But this time, Hun was with them. Thankfully you locked up the clinic just in time, but it seemed that wouldn't stop Hun and his gang.</p>
<p>It seemed someone would though.</p>
<p>"Leave 'em alone, Hun!" You looked up to see Raphael jumping down from the roof of a building to land a nice kick to Hun's face. Hun stumbled back, but Fong stepped forward with his knife out. Fong always liked to play dirty.</p>
<p>Raph saw this coming and merely kicked Fong's butterfly knife out of his hand. Even though Raph was outnumbered, it was still the Purple Dragons. Like Mikey once said, "it's like clearing a video game on easy!"</p>
<p>It took no time at all for the ninja turtle to clear out the ruffians by himself. After Hun and his squad left, you high fived/threed Raph in greeting. "Thanks, Raph. Those Purple Dragon goons are getting more and more dense."</p>
<p>"I gotta protect ya more often then, huh?" He smirked his signature smirk that made your heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>"Hey, wanna come hang out at my place for the night?" Usually when Raphael was by himself on the surface kicking ass, it usually meant he had yet another fight with Leonardo and needed to clear his head for a bit. You both hung out before he needed to get back to the lair, but it was always fun when Raph was involved.</p>
<p>"Ya know it, dollface."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Back at your house, you prepared two turkey melts for you and your favorite turtle. Grilled cheese with sandwich meat has always been a comfort food, and you think you converted Raph as well while staying the night.</p>
<p>"God damn doll, dis the best thing next ta pizza!" You both laughed knowing that was a total lie for him. Pizza has always been and forever will be the turtles' favorite food.</p>
<p>Calm silence passed between the two of you. It was like walking to the lair for the first time again, except the silence isn't awkward or stifling. It was just...there.</p>
<p>"Hey, can we-"</p>
<p>"Sorry, doll, can I-"</p>
<p>You both looked at each other before bursting out laughing.</p>
<p>"Y-You first," you stuttered from chuckling too much. Raphael smiled a little before speaking.</p>
<p>"I know we've been best friends fer more than a year, but I was hopin' we be more than dat?"</p>
<p>You were silent for a few seconds, before hitting your head with the palm of your hand. "That's just what I was gonna ask you, oh my god??"</p>
<p>"Wait <em>snicker</em> really?" His eyes were filled with mirth and adoration for you, and you couldn't help but melt at that look he was giving you.</p>
<p>You were both sitting on your couch, but you were too far away for your tastes. Scooting closer to Raph as subtly as possible, it didn't work as he just grabbed you at the waist and plopped you down in his lap. You didn't want to admit that you squeaked a little when he grabbed you.</p>
<p>You both just sat there, staring at each other with absolute love coming from both parties. Slowly, as to not startle you, the giant terrapin closed the distance between you, until the space has been filled with your lips touching his. His lips were rough, but not chapped. It was clear Raph took very good care of his lips, and you moaned quietly at how it feels to finally be kissing them. Raph growled quietly in response.</p>
<p>After a few more seconds, you both parted for the need to breathe. It was like a romantic scene in a film, dramatic lighting and small pauses included.</p>
<p>"'ve always wanted ta do dat," Raph whispered shyly. You giggled at his soft side showing, and he playfully growled back. God you loved the noises he made, especially when he trained. Those grunts and groans of strain always made you hot and bothered down in your cunt.</p>
<p>"Heh, ya like what'cha see, babydoll?" Raphael rumbled quietly in your ear, and you squeaked a little from how close he was. Were you really daydreaming in Raph's lap? How embarrassing.</p>
<p>"Mmm, more than you realize, big guy," you murmured back seductively. That caused a chuckle to escape from Raph's mouth, and you bounced slightly in his lap. You both then groaned at the friction it caused in between your pelvises.</p>
<p>"Damn, babydoll, you excited for somethin'? 'Cuz I got a package wit' your name on it, right. Here." As soon as he finished that sentence, he thrust upwards, making you moan out loud. His thick cock was fully erected from his plastron slit, and he started lightly churring next to your ear. It wasn't the kind of churr you would hear regular turtles make, but more of a deep rumble/growl deep in Raph's diaphragm. It vibrated throughout his entire body, making you shudder with anticipation.</p>
<p>"'Fraid ya won't be needin' these, baby." Placing you back onto the couch cushions, he started slowly undressing your form. First with the top you were wearing, then your binder, and lastly your bottoms. Playing with your breasts made Raphael churr softly again, making you giggle. He shut you up quickly by biting softly on the areola of your left nipple, making you moan softly. He had all the cards; you were just here for the show.</p>
<p>You noticed Raph stopped moving. Looking back at his face, you were met with the dopiest grin he ever made for only you.</p>
<p>"Yer beautiful, ya know dat?" Kissing you softly on the mouth, you both fought for dominance. He won, and started exploring your cavern with ravenous licks and nipped on your lips, making you moan inside his mouth. Chuckling lightly, he squeezed a breast with one of his hands while the other trailed down your body, feeling you all over. First over your hips, then your stomach, and lastly rested over your inner thigh. You felt so incredibly sexy by just those touches alone.</p>
<p>He was teasing you by not getting close to your pussy. You spread out your legs and everything, but he just wouldn't budge. Squeezing a taut nipple between his index and thumb, he whispered in your ear, "Beg fer me."</p>
<p>Fuck, you couldn't not comply to that sexy accent.</p>
<p>"Mmph, please Raph, please fucking touch me," you whimpered softly, making him smirk. With hooded eyes, he slowly lowered himself down to your nether region, vibrant green eyes locked on to your own. You could feel his hot breath tickling your clit, making you whimper again. Your pussy clenching on nothing, Raphael saw your struggling and chuckled hotly before diving in. First with a tentative lick to your outer labia, then went straight to your clit.</p>
<p>You cried out in ecstasy, not realizing how touch-starved you've gotten over the years. Raph kept making those small licks to your clit, and used one of his thick fingers to prod at your sensitive folds. You started pleading for him to hurry up.</p>
<p>"Oh? Babydoll in a rush ta go somewhere or somethin'? Wha's tha' hurry?" He smirked, clearly enjoying the teasing.</p>
<p>"Ahn, please Raph! Fuck…" You couldn't take the small licks he was torturing you with. You needed the big guns. At least his tongue inside your cunt. It seemed Raph had the same thought.</p>
<p>Just when you were about to speak your mind, the giant terrapin suddenly plunged his tongue as far as it could go inside your vagina, making you squeal. His tongue wasn't human, as it was longer and more flexible. So, it could reach more further and touch all the places not as easily accessible. You loved it.</p>
<p>Moaning out your life for Raph to keep going, you brought out a hand to steady his head into your pussy. Pulling at the tails of his blood red mask, he grunted at the sensation.</p>
<p>"You taste so good, doll. Cum fer me, would'ja? I wanna see dat pretty face o' yours." Pulling his tongue out and fingering you into oblivion, you threw your head back and <em>screamed</em>. Raph helped you through your orgasm, slowing down his thrusting of his fingers in and out of you until you leaned back into the cushions of your, now soaked, couch.</p>
<p>"Dat was tha' hottest shit I ever saw, holy fuck." As you were laughing, Raph looked at you with that same goofy grin on his face, eyes lowered. You looked down to see his dick was still standing at attention, and you got an idea.</p>
<p>Raph quietly watched you while you got off the couch and pulled his legs out so they lay across the floor, him still sitting on the couch cushions. Looking at his electric green eyes, you stuck your tongue out and licked at the precum that developed from the slit, making Raph groan in appreciation. Resting his three-fingered hand over your head, you slowly led his shaft into your mouth, licking him like the juiciest popsicle in the freezer. All the while you made the ninja come undone, moaning aloud and cursing under his breath.</p>
<p>"W-Wait, baby." You immediately got off of him, worried you did something wrong. Seeing your face, he consoled you with kisses. "Nonono, shhh, you did nothin' wrong babydoll. I was just about ta cum."</p>
<p>He then smirked. "Ride my thick cock, dollface."</p>
<p>Grinning, you got up from the floor and instead sat in Raph's lap once again. Except this time you had the full intention of riding him until the sun came up. Which was about to in less than four hours. You told him such and Raph simply grinned wickedly.</p>
<p>"Let's get dis show on tha' road then, huh?"</p>
<p>Leaning forward slightly, you let Raph slowly guide his cock into your awaiting pussy. Both of you groaned out in satisfaction at the tight fit.</p>
<p>"God, damn-" He suddenly slammed into you making you scream out. "Ya soooo fuckin' sexy, _____. I could do dis all night."</p>
<p>He hasn't used your real name ever since you first met the brothers. You kissed his slightly sweaty face in a passionate kiss while you rolled your hips to create friction. Grabbing behind yourself, you played with his balls which made the turtle groan inside your mouth.</p>
<p>"Fuck, I love ya." He whispered sweetly. "I love ya so much, sweet'eart."</p>
<p>You felt your eyes water from how sincere he was sounding. Kissing him one more time before putting your foreheads together, you whimpered before speaking. "I love you too, you idiot. You lovable idiot, Raphael, I love you."</p>
<p>He moaned loudly before slamming you down on his thick cock, making you moan with him. The only sounds in your house were the <em>slap slap slap</em> of skin on skin, and your exclamations of pleasure. By now, you were wildly bouncing on his dick chasing after your second orgasm of the night, with Raph right behind you.</p>
<p>"Gunna cum, baby. Gunna cum all over your beautiful tits and face. Fuck!" He pulled out right before he splattered his hot cum all over your body and face, some getting on his plastron.</p>
<p>You whimpered, opening your mouth trying to get some of his spunk in it. But Raph quickly grabbed you and pushed you onto the couch before fucking you with his tongue once again. You cried out in absolute bliss, throwing your head back. Your tits were being grabbed and twisted by both parties, and your couch was covered in cum by the time Raph was finished with you.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>By the time the sun had risen, you both had taken a "shower", and got into your bed, cuddling up into each other. You being the little spoon while Raphael gently rubbed over your stomach.</p>
<p>"Mm, I love ya, baby." He pressed his snout into your hair, inhaling your scent. You giggled softly at the sensation, making him churr in response.</p>
<p>Sighing at the feel of Raph's hands roaming your naked form, you pressed back into his plastron and felt his slightly cold skin against your heated skin, contrasting nicely. It wasn't long before you fell asleep nestled nicely into Raphael's hold.</p>
<p>"Sweet dreams, babydoll. I love ya so much."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this trash! Please consider reading my other fics even tho I barely upload anymore sjfbdjfbdbf</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>